I don't like ghosts, ok
by Kadaj
Summary: When Lyra needs help in a creepy, haunted cave, she knows there's only one person she can call. MortyxLyra (One-shot)


Everything about Lavender town creeped her out.

Lyra sat by the entrance to the old cave, her head down in shame. She had tried to go inside, honestly she had, but as soon as those noises started, she had to run back out again. The townsfolk paid no mind to her as they passed her by; supposedly, this happened a lot with the trainers that dared to visit the creepy old cave.

The past twelve years, trainers who ventured to Kanto attempted to explore the old cave in Lavender town. The goal was to reach the deepest part of it, and from there, take a piece of the many crystals that someone had placed in a fountain in the center. It was a sort of rite of passage for the trainers, a replacement for the lack of a gym.

Problem was it was severely haunted.

Lyra didn't like ghosts. She didn't like not being able to see what the hell was breathing onto the back of her neck. She would admit it; she was scared shitless. So she had called for backup.

As the blonde man stepped in front of her, she hid her trembling hands in her lap. He bent down to her level, his eyes reflecting nothing but concern.

"Lyra…" She allowed him to help her to her feet. As her legs gave out, he firmly gripped her around the waist, grunting. She was pretty sure she was white as a sheet at this point.

"S-Sorry," she apologized pathetically, trying to keep her knees from buckling. She watched as his eyes wandered to the cave.

"So this is what you needed help with, huh?" Shakily, she nodded, leaning against the wall of the cave for support.

"I…you…you're a ghost trainer…so I thought maybe you could…youcouldgoinwithmesoyeah," she strung together her last sentence, her face reddening in shame. Morty's lips turned upwards into a small grin. She stared at him silently; perhaps all the trembling she was feeling right now wasn't just from fear.

"Of course," he stated, ruffling her hair. To her surprise, his hand found her own. It was warm and soft, and completely encompassed hers. Frustratingly, she looked away, not being able to control her blush. Damn lack of male interaction.

As they moved inside, her breath hitched in her throat; she jumped as another moan echoed in the cave. A comforting squeeze on her hand somehow managed to convince her to move forward. The flashlight in her hands was shaking too much to do any good; she let Morty take it from her, holding it steadily forward.

"I-I'm sorry I asked you to come here all the way from Johto." She had somehow found her voice. It was true; she felt terrible for asking him, but she didn't really know who else to call. Lance would, more than likely, be too busy taking over for her to help, Ethan was more cowardly than she was, and Silver…

Well, enough said.

"Lyra…if it was a problem, I wouldn't have come here," he said soothingly, squeezing her hand in reassurance. She was about to nod in reply, when a loud crash cut her off and pretty much stopped her heart there on the spot. Letting out a scream, she flung herself against Morty, burying her face in his black sweater. The gym leader smelled like spice; it was a scent that Lyra wasn't familiar with at all. Right now, it was just about the most comforting thing she had ever experienced.

As he wrapped his arms around her, she felt safe.

"It's ok. I'm here." He hadn't mocked her at all; in fact, he had done pretty much opposite. A gentle kiss on the top of her head set her body on fire. Momentarily, she forgot the strange sounds that kept echoing inside the cave. Taking a deep breath, she reluctantly let go of the ghost trainer. Her hand found his once again, and they moved further in.

The flashlight reflected off something shiny. Her hopes soared. They stepped forward, and were rewarded with the old fountain she had heard about. Inside it, hundreds of small crystals were strewn about. Giddily, she moved to the fountain, digging her hands around inside for her own crystal. She found a pink one, and was instantly drawn to it. She plucked it out of the fountain, and slid it into her pocket. Remembering Morty was behind her, she turned around, bashfully.

"Um…well…I guess it was closer than I thought." She felt stupid at this point. She had asked the man to come all the way over to Kanto just to walk her a few minutes into a cave. She couldn't see his face, but she heard the laugh.

"Dunno…seeing you jump and scream like you did may have been worth it." She wrinkled her nose, giving him a little shove.

"Shut up!" she muttered, fumbling to find his hand again. She was rewarded with more laughter. Angrily, she tugged him back towards the entrance. To think she had felt bad for dragging him here…hmph! She was happy she wasted his time-

"Lyra."

Nope, not listening.

"Lyra," he said teasingly, laughter starting to crack his voice. She refused to turn around and look at him, even after they escaped the small cave. She huffed, her shoulders rising in frustration. She jumped as his hands clamped down on her shoulders, earning him a little scream. He turned her around; her heart wouldn't stop racing.

He wouldn't stop laughing.

"I-It's not funny!"

"But you were so cute," he winked, managing to slow down his laughter enough to talk. She blushed furiously, ducking her head.

"Just…just shut up."

"But what am I going to do tonight when I take you out for dinner? Are we just going to sit in silence?"

"No, we're….what?" She realized what she had said, and raised her head to look at him in confusion. His smile was dazzling.

"When we go to dinner, of course," he started, cradling the side of her face with one hand; she could do nothing to still her heart. "Remember? I'm going to pick you after I go visit a few friends in town."

"I…um…what?!" was all she could even fumble out. She froze as he bent down, giving her a sweet peck on the cheek that did nothing to help her pounding heart.

"I'll see you in an hour."

She stared dumbly after him, her jaw to the ground.


End file.
